swsefandomcom-20200215-history
GaW Operation: First Breach
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Galaxy at War "Operation: First Breach" is a complete adventure heavily focusing on planetary warfare. This adventure is set during the Clone Wars, but with some slight adaptation it can be altered to fit almost any era that features two powerful military forces at war with one another. In this adventure, the heroes take on the role of a strike force sent to soften the defenses of a world controlled by their enemies, a theme that fits in with almost any era. This adventure is designed to run with 3nd and 4th level characters. Although some of the challenges in this adventure may be a bit tougher than 3rd-level heroes normally have to face, resourceful characters should be able to handle themselves. If you are a player, you should stop reading now so that you do not spoil any surprises for yourself. If you are the Gamemaster, be sure to read through this adventure thoroughly before running it. Opening Crawl For Gamemasters who wish to have an opening crawl before their adventure, consider using the read-aloud text below: STAR WARS OPERATION: FIRST BREACH It is a time of desperation for the Galactic Senate. Separatist forces have captured the planet Tirahnn, shutting down a major source of much-needed resources along the Perlemian Trade Route. Sensing the urgency of the situation, the Republic has prepared an invasion force to liberate the planet. The Separatist forces present a daunting front, and more than brute force is necessary for victory. In order to ensure victory, the Republic has prepared a plan to soften the planet's defenses ahead of the invasion. This strike team will be the first to breach the Separatists' defenses, and will make way for the liberation of the world... Part 1: Insertion Main Article: Insertion The adventure opens with the heroes being summoned to the tactical operations center aboard The Solidarity, a Venator-Class Star Destroyer that serves as the flagship for Jedi Master Ezar Elasra's small but successful Min Rim battle group. This adventure presumes that the Republic has some reason to trust the heroes, either because they have worked with the Republic before, or because they come recommended by a trusted ally. The heroes receive not only a summons, but directions that a Theta-Class Shuttle will pick them up and transport them to The Solidarity. Be sure to give the heroes time to set their affairs in order, do any shopping they need to, or perform any downtime activities they wish before the shuttle arrives. Although there should be a sense of urgency about the communiqué, this will be the last chance the heroes will have to do these things until the end of the adventure. The shuttle arrives at the appointed time and location- somewhere near the heroes' location when they are ready to go- and within hours they are dropping out of Hyperspace at a rendezvous point. The Solidarity appears to be much the same as all of the other Venator-Class Star Destroyers, although it has clearly seen its share of battle. Repair crews work all over the outside of the ship, patching holes that were punched in the hull by turbolaser fire. As the shuttle docks with The Solidarity, describe the battle damage to the cruiser, the Space Suit-wearing repair crews, and the gaping holes that reveal deep gouges into the interior of the ship. Part 2: The Ion Cannon Main Article: The Ion Cannon Armed with the firing codes to the Planetary Ion Cannon and having access to a secret entrance into the cannon's structure, the heroes must seize control of the Ion Cannon and fire it at the fleet waiting in orbit. From this point, the heroes have three major options. Their first option, and perhaps the most obvious, is to infiltrate the Ion Cannon by accessing the secret entrance beneath the structure. However, there are two other options they might consider. First, the heroes might try and breach the Planetary Ion Cannon through the Blast Doors leading out onto the street. Alternatively, the heroes might choose to infiltrate the Ion Cannon through the roof access. Either of these two options circumvent the Back Door encounter, though this may not necessarily be a good thing. The following sections describe the various parts of the Planetary Ion Cannon and how the encounters within that structure fit together. Part 3: The Invasion of Tirahnn Main Article: The Invasion of Tirahnn Less than 30 minutes after the Republic's attack begins, the heroes' Comlinks crackle to life with a secure communication from The Solidarity. The communiqué orders the heroes to connect the control center's main computer to The Solidarity, allowing Captain Ralen's ship to control the firing of the Ion Cannon. Once the heroes have successfully placed the control center under the control of the Republic vessel, the tactical holographic display flickers to life with a full-size image of Master Elasra. Read the following aloud: "I congratulate you on your success. Our forces have broken through the Confederacy blockade and established a defensive position. As we speak, out ground forces have begun moving into Tirahnn's outskirts." "I have received word from Commander Husk that their mission has been largely successful. Our invasion force has encountered light resistance thanks to sabotage at the Separatist Vehicle depot. However, a small force of tanks has begun moving through the city toward some of our troops, and it looks like they will reach our forces before we can drop in artillery of our own." "Husk's commandos are too far out to stop them, but you might be able to. Unfortunately, the tanks are too small for us to target them easily from orbit, at least without civilian casualties and significant damage to the surrounding infrastructure. If you can plant a signal beacon on each of the tanks, we can pinpoint their positions from space and target them with more precise laser fire. I'm transmitting data on their route, including a narrow street that Intelligence has identified as a prime spot for an ambush." Before breaking communications, Master Elasra asks to know the location of Commander Zolghast; he then dispatches a squad of Clone Troopers to retrieve Zolghast and bring him up to The Solidarity. With their new mission in hand, the heroes can prepare to join in the fighting of the Battle of Tirahnn. The Battle of Tirahnn uses the Victory Points system to determine whether or not the heroes' actions contribute positively or negatively to the outcome of the battle. The three major events that the heroes will participate in include the attack on the GAT convoy (GAT Ambush), the collapse of the access bridge (The Overpass), and preventing Commander Zolghast from escaping the planet (No Escape). Epilogue Thanks to the efforts of the heroes, the Republic is able to liberate Tirahnn from the Confederacy and to restore order. Although the Republic suffered some losses, the battle went overwhelmingly in its favor. The real Jedi Master Elasra commends the heroes for their efforts, and assures them that they will receive honors for their assistance. If the heroes earned more Victory Points than Defeat Points, the battle is even more of an overwhelming success for the Republic. It not only liberates Tirahnn, but also destroys or captures most of the Separatist fleet defending the city. Among the spoils is the personal Starfighter belonging to Commander Zolghast, a P-38 Starfighter, which Master Elasra presents to the heroes as a token of gratitude. Moreover, thanks to the heroes' efforts, most of the fighting was localized in areas away from large civilian populations. Each of the heroes receive a commendation from the government of Tirahnn, and the party is rewarded with a gift of a top-floor suite of apartments in one of Tirahnn's most elegant skyscrapers and access to a private landing pad that leads directly to the suite. These accommodations are available for the heroes' use whenever they are on Tirahnn (And can serve as their base of operations for future adventures). If the heroes earned more Defeat Points than Victory Points, the battle is still won but casualties- both Republic and civilian- are high. The heroes receive the same offer of thanks from Master Elasra, but neither of the boons granted by victory. If the heroes have the same number of Victory Points as Defeat Points (Possible only if they achieve excellent results in Part 2: The Ion Cannon), the heroes receive either the P-38 Starfighter or the commendation from Tirahnn's government (Gamemaster's choice).